plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombot Vulture Fighter
Zombot Battle Eagle-tron is the boss in the Sky City in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is battled in Sky City - Ultimate Challenge. It covers only 1 lane and can call any Sky City zombie except for Flag Pilot Zombie, Transport Boat and Missile Zombie on the lawn. It can attack with its wings and legs (first and second stage) or with its gun or 2 electrodes which creates an electric current (third stage). As a bonus attack, it can also kill plants in front of it with its beak. Attacks The Zombot Battle Eagle-tron randomly performs one of the following actions: *It will summon zombies, depending on the phase. *It will use its wings to create a whirlwind, killing all plants and zombies in a row. *During the first two phases, it will use its legs to take out any 2 plants on land. *During Phase 3, it will also use its gun to shoot out tons of bullets in a curve pattern that damages plants, which can break the player's defenses entirely. *It will use its beak to kill a plant in front of it. (Phase 2 only) *During the third phase, it will throw out two electrodes which creates an electric current which covers 3 lanes, slowly moves forward, killing all plants in 3 rows. After one electrode is destroyed, the other one will turn itself into a spinning fan that covers 2 lanes which simply blocks damage. Both electrodes can take damage. Gallery Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Sky City Zomboss Battle Changingphase1&2.png|Stunned while changing its appearance between Phase 1 and 2 S-0.png|Zombot Battle Eagle-tron's first degrade (Phase 2) Screenshot_2016-10-04_19.01.37.png|Summoning zombies Lanecharge.gif|Using its wings to create a whirlwind (animated) Whirlwind-0.png|The whirlwind created by the Zombot as its charge attack Ouch!.PNG|Using its legs to take out 2 plants on the lawn ZombotBite.png|Killing a Ghost Pepper with its beak Zombot2nddegrade.gif|Changing its appearance between Phase 2 and Phase 3 (animated) Fighter1.png|Zombot Battle Eagle-tron's second degrade (Phase 3) SummonwithRadar.gif|Calling zombies with radar (animated) HUGEATTACKWARNING.png|The warning before attacking plants with bullets Bullet!!.png|Attacking plants with bullets WTH.gif|Attacking plants with bullets (animated) ElectrodeSummoning.gif|Summoning the electrodes (animated) Electrodes.png|The two electrodes, creating an electric current 1Electrode.png|One electrode after the other one is destroyed, which acts as a blocker BACKINTIME.png|Traveling back in time after being defeated Pci83If.png|Zombot Battle Eagle-tron in an advertisement for a boss event Trivia *It is the only Zombot that drastically changes its appearance between phases. *Putting a Loquat in front of the Zombot in the third phase will block a lot of bullets as if the Loquat was immortal, this can help save plants from the bullets. *Before the 1.9.0 update, the boss was unplayable without hacking as it was unfinished. The unfinished form had a few differences with the current version. **In Phases 1 and 2, its whirlwind attack does not affect anything and its legs can take out plants in a 3x2 area. **In Phase 3, it only has one attack, which is shooting 5 cannonballs to take out flying plants and damage the ship. Category:Bosses Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Crushing zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Sky City Category:Sky City encountered zombies Category:Robot zombies